Gaspard de Chalons
} |name = Gaspard de Chalons |image = Gaspard.jpg |px = 270px |class = |title = Chevalier Grand Duke Emperor of Orlais (conditional) |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Emperor Judicael I (grandfather) Catrin of Hossberg (grandmother) Theodore de Chalons (father) Princess Melisande (mother) Lady Calienne de Ghislain (late wife) Florianne de Chalons (sister) Germain de Chalons (uncle) Emperor Judicael II (uncle) Emperor Florian (uncle) Prince Reynaud (uncle) Duke Gratien (uncle) Empress Celene I (cousin) Prince Etienne III (cousin) Prince Leopold (cousin) Princess Evangeline (cousin) Duke Bastien de Ghislain (father-in-law) Duchess Nicoline (mother-in-law) Duke Laurent de Ghislain (brother-in-law) |voice = Anthony HowellCaroline Livingstone Twitter. |appearances = Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons (born 8:74 Blessed) is an Orlesian nobleman from the De Chalons family and the ruler of Verchiel. A renowned Chevalier, he has won many victories for Orlais. Gaspard was trained in the arts of The Grand Game by Dowager Lady Mantillon, like his cousin Empress Celene, but Gaspard retains his chevalier code of honor when dealing with opponents. Background As the eldest surviving grandchild of Emperor Judicael I, Gaspard was raised from birth believing he would become Emperor as he was the eldest and the intended heir. However, when Emperor Florian died, Celene outmaneuvered her cousin and had herself crowned Empress instead by appealing to the Council of Heralds. Gaspard de Chalons eventually married the daughter of Duke Bastien de Ghislain, Lady Calienne de Ghislain. After the death of Emperor Florian she orchestrated the death of Celene's mother, Clarisse de Montfort, by arranging for "a hunting accident." Celene's father, Prince Reynaud, killed Calienne in retaliation, and then died himself of "illness" caused by Calienne's poisoned stiletto. Gaspard is one of the highest ranking Orlesian nobles to ever become a Chevalier and has earned a reputation as a man well loved by his subordinates for his even-handed and respectful treatment of all those who served with him, even while he showed his open disdain for the Grand Game. Though at first some whispered that Gaspard's rank had obtained him the chevalier's feather, he quickly proved them wrong during his first Grand Tourney, defeating several veteran chevaliers and placing well in both the joust and the horse well. He would likely have won the Grand Melee as well if he had not forfeited the match rather than risk injuring the young Marquis of Montsimmard with his jagged broken sword. He noted that the chevalier's code prohibited an honorable combat with unmatched weapons. Upon Celene's ascension to the throne, Nevarra invaded Orlais, seizing the town of Larécolte in the fields of Ghislain. Gaspard was placed in charge of Orlais' response by Celene with the proviso that he was to abandon the campaign if he lost more than a thousand Orlesian lives. Some saw this as indicative of Celene's pragmatism while others argued Celene was trying to set her cousin up to fail at the cost of ignoring a Nevarran invasion. Gaspard's tactical prowess allowed him to drive the Nevarrans back to Larécolte, with far fewer than a thousand casualties. The Nevarrans fortified the town, daring the Orlesian Imperial Army to attack. Knowing it would be a long and bloody battle if they were to assault the town directly, Gaspard rode out alone to challenge the Nevarran commander. Gaspard baited the Nevarran commander into single combat, with Larécolte going to the winner. In less than a minute, Gaspard had defeated the commander and was accepting the Nevarran surrender. Involvement After doubting that Celene’s diplomatic approach to the mage problem or the elven uprisings has any chance in keeping Orlais safe, Gaspard becomes disillusioned with his cousin's rule and believes it is time for a new leader to make Orlais strong again. Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition Quotes * "A good war unites the Empire." * "I detest the game but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains." Trivia * Gaspard wears a Puzzle Ring of the Black Fox as a gift for excelling at The Grand Game from Lady Mantillon. * According to Briala, Gaspard is a veteran of "the war in Ferelden", suggesting he fought during the Fereldan Rebellion against its occupation by Orlais. * In the Arbor Wilds, if selected, Gaspard will still be erroneously identified as "Grand Duke Gaspard", if he is now Emperor. * Gaspard is a smoker, and has a smoking room in his home in Val Royeaux.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire pg. 29 Codex entries Gallery De Chalons heraldry.jpeg|De Chalons Heraldry Gaspard de Chalons tarot.png|Gaspard tarot card Gaspard Concept Art.png|Gaspard Concept Art Gaspard Heroes of Dragon Age.png|Artwork of Gaspard in 'Heroes of Dragon Age References RU:Гаспар_де_Шалон Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Orlesian nobility Category:Chevaliers Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters